How to Make the Argo fly
by Daughter of Hypnos
Summary: "We could add wings," "But wouldn't  a ship with wings look kind of stupid?" "It isn't about looking cool, it's about getting the ship to fly," Cabin 9 can't decide the best way to get the Argo II to fly.


Because the Bunker was so huge, it was hard for the whole Hephaestus cabin to get to gather to discus plans. They soon realized they would need one spot for them to meet. They set up a round table in one of the larger rooms in the Bunker that the whole cabin could fit around.

Today the whole cabin was around the table, trying to figure out the best way to make the Argo II fly.

"We could add wings," Christopher suggested.

"But wouldn't a ship with wings look kind of stupid?" Sarah questioned.

"It isn't about looking cool, it's about getting the ship to fly," Shane told her.

"But it's also about being inconspicuous, wouldn't mortals notice if a ship with flapping wings flew over their house?" Isabelle, Sarah's twin sister, said.

"They'll probably just think it's a plain," Jake told her.

"That's it, why don't we just make them plane wings!" Shane said, having bit of a 'Eureka' moment. "I mean, the mortals will just think it's a plain if the wings aren't flapping,"

"How do plains stay up in the sky?" Harley asked. He was sitting on the table, because, being a very short seven-year-old, if he sat in the chair, he wouldn't be able to see anything. He wasn't paying too much attention, instead he was playing with a Buzz Lightyear action figure.

"Well the airplanes wings are flat on the bottomed and curved on the top. And when that shape moves very fast through the air, what happens is the air on the top has to travel faster then the air on the bottom. So there is less air on the top and more air on the bottom, so there is a high pressure on the bottom and a low pressure on the top. And that actually pushes the plain up into the air," Steven told him.

"That's not how it works," Christopher said. "The wings are actually curved on both sides; the air follows the curve, and when the curve ends, the air continues at the same angle - which is a downward angle. Since the air is forced down, the airplane goes up! After all, there isn't any reason why the air on top of the wing needs to go faster - it doesn't need to maintain its position relative to the air below. That's what makes fluids fluid!"

"No you're wrong," Steven argued.

"No, I'm not,"

"Yes, you are,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Will you both stop it!" Jake yelled.

"It doesn't matter any way, because the boat isn't going to have wings," Leo said, "the drawing didn't have wings,"

"No offence Leo," Nyssa said, "but that is a crayon drawing from your childhood. It's adaptable,"

"Well we can figure out other ways to make the ship fly. Like the flying chariots, how do they fly?"

"Pegasi pull them, and if you want to do that to the ship, it's going to take a lot of pegasi," Nyssa told him.

"Don't hurt the pennies," Harley said, hitting Leo with Buzz.

"Ow, hey! Well, if there are no wings and no ponies, how do we make it fly?"

"I don't know. I mean, in my life, I've only ever seen one flying ship," Nyssa said. The whole cabin turned and looked at her.

"Really?" Jake asked. "Are you sure it was a flying ship?"

"Yes, it was defiantly a flying ship and I've seen it more than once,"

"I think you should go to the doctor," Jake told her.

"I'm telling you, it was a flying ship. Everyone I was with when ever I saw it saw it too,"

"Really?"

"I swear to you, it was a flying ship,"

"Do you know what made it fly?" Eddie asked.

"Yes,"

"Really? What made it fly?" Isabelle asked.

"Pixie Dust,"

* * *

><p><strong>I was watching Peter Pan (yes I still watch Disney movies, don't deny it, you do too) and got this idea. It's a little short, but I wasn't sure how to make it longer. It also isn't that good because the sun it still up, I write the best in the late night or early morning (like 1 am) when it's dark out and I'm half asleep.<strong>

**Does anyone else picture Harley as some adorable little kid?**


End file.
